Sherlock Homes and Charlotte Malone
by Guardian Fire Angel
Summary: *Teenage Sherlock*. When Charlotte Malone starts university she has no friends but as she goes through the year she makes friends and finally gets the boy she wants. But what happens when one girl tries to split her and Sherlock up.
1. Arriving at University

**CHAPTER 1**

At Ocean University, Charlotte Malone, a beautiful young girl of 16 had just arrived with her mum "Mum, do I have to go here?" Charlotte asked

"Yes sweetie. It was the only University that had any places left" replied her mother

"But I don't know anyone here apart from Maddie and she hates me"

"What about that boy you were going on about. Doesn't he go here?"  
"Yes, but I never really talked to him. Even though I fancied him and would always stare at him I don't think even knew I existed."  
************************************************

When they reached the main office, the receptionist asked "Can I help you?"  
"Yes. I'm Sally Malone, I phoned about a place for my daughter"  
"I'll just go and get the head for you"  
"Thank you. Now Charlotte," Sally said turnning to her daughter "Don't be silly, he must have noticed you"

"Ok mabey he did, but all I got from him was a really, really,_ really_ cute smile. And besides people kept telling me to stay away from him."

Before her mum could replie someone shouted "HEY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The voice, Charlotte reconized,was the voice of John Watson, the only friend of the boy she fancied "Oh there you are." At this Charlotte looked up and sure anough there he was, the boy she would dream about every night (and sometimes in the middle of the day).

Sherlock Holmes.

2 weeks after starting, Charlotte had made 2 new friend, a girl called Sarah who like Charlotte fancied a boy she thought didn't know she existed (Sherlock's friend John) and a boy called Lestrard. A part from making new friends and getting used to her new lessons and classes, Charlotte's time there wasn't that much fun.

3 weeks later, after she had finished her lessons for the day, Charlotte lay on her bed in her drom room drawing when there was a knock at her door, but when she went to see who it was, there was noone there, just a note on the floor. Picking up the note and she shutting the door she went back to sit on her bed to read the note.

This is what it said:

"Charlotte

meet me in the

garden tonight

when everyones

asleep

SH"

Charlotte's heart was racing when she read the initals "SH" "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," she said in abit of a fluster "Oh my God he wants to meet me. Sherlock actualy wants to meet me tonight. Ok, ok calm down Charlotte, calm down your gettingover excited. Chill. OH." To excited to sleep Charlotte stayed up to pick what she wanted to wear that night. After a goo 15-20 minuets she picked out a pink and black dress her protecter/friend gace her for her 14 birthday and when everyone was asleep snuck out into the garden.


	2. Charlotte and Sherlock first meeting

**CHAPTER 2**

When she arrived Charlotte noticed Sherlock wasn't there yet, so she decided to wait until he arrived. A few minuets later while she was looking at the stars a voice behind her said "Beautiful isn't it"

"WHA...!" Charlotte said very startled

"Sorry I didn't mean to scary you" apologised Sharlock

"No,no I guess I was miles away. Its just that normaly I can hear when someone is coming up behind me" Charlotte replied smileing shyfully.

Charlotte and Sherlock spent about an hour talking ( about nothing in perticular) when they heard footsteps coming down the path "Someone's coming" said Sherlock quietly

"Sounds like one of the maides" Charlotte replied equaly as quiet

"How can you tell?"

"Well its not one of the teachers as they all wear flat shoes, the only peple who are allowed to wear shoes with heals or slight heals are the maids. Conclusion it has to be one of the maides. At any rate I think we should hid before we're spotted" Charlotte said pulling Sherlock so that they were hiding in one of the bushes.

After a few minuets of hiding, Sherlock and Charlotte very carefully steped out of where thay were hiding "What?" asked Charlotte when she noticed that Sherlock was stareing at her

"Nothing. Its just that...how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Work out so quickly that its was one of the maides that was coming by only just listening to the footsteps?"

"Oh that, well it was quite simple realy"

"Really? Please tell me"

"Well even though I have only been here for 5 weeks I observed that all the teachers and students wear shose that have no heals on them and as such their footsteps were different to the maides who as you know wear shoes that have heals on. Told you it was quite simple"

"Wow that was amazing"

"Really?" asked Charlotte slightly embaressed

"Yes really"

"Well thats not what people normely say to me"

"What do they tell you?"  
"Just that I'm a freak and that no _normal _person would act like I do" Charlotte said with a sad smile

"You and me both" said Sherlock looking up at the stars

"What do you mean?" asked Charlotte looking at Sharlock slightly confused

"Thats what people normely tell me. Well apart from John but he's use to it" replied Sherlock

"You mean to say that you can do the same thing as me?"

"Yes. Do you want me to show you?"

"Oh yes please"

"Well I know that you didn't really want to come here to the Universty as Maddie is here and she was and still is being really horried towards you, I also know that you have told your mum Sally abot the boy that you have a massive crush on at your old school, I also know that the boy in question is standing right in front of you telling you about your whole, well almost, your entire life. I'm I right?"  
"Yes, on every count" Charlotte answered turnnig bright red and looking at the ground

"There's no need to be embaressed you know" Sherlock said as he used a finger to raise Charlotte's head so she was looking at him

"I know its just hearing you say that is alot different to when I say it in my head." said Charlotte turning bright red slighty embaresed and shy

"It is?"

"Yer, and the reason I'm slightly embaressed is that..." Charlotte trailing off at the end

"Yes?"

"Well.."

"Go on"

"I didn't think you noticed me or even liked me" Charlotte said in a slightly whispered and shy voice looking at the ground

"Is that what you thought?" Charlotte just nodded to embaressed and shy to look up "Well I did notice you" Sherlock said tilting Charlotte's head up so she was looking at him  
"You did" said Charlotte looking at Sherlock

"Yes, and as for the other reason you said I did like you it was just, everyone tried to keep me away from you and I thought you...you didn't like me eather" Sherlock replied mummbeling the last bit

"I do"

"I know that now but I didn't then"

"Hey that's ok I don't mind. I felt the same way and was also made to keep away from you as well. Its ok really"

Sherlock nodded "Um...can I try something?" he asked abit shy

"Sure. What is it?"

"This" and with that Sherlock slowly moved closer to Charlotte, carefuly wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly and carefuly so as not to scare her plassed and small, gentle kiss on her lips. Pulling back ever so slightly, Sherlock looked at Charlotte, but Charlotte had other ideas. Letting her instincts take over she slowly slipped her arms around Sherlocks neck and carefuly pulled him in to another kiss. This time it was longer and after about 2 minuets they pulled apart because the need for air was hard to ignore "You have no idea who long I've wanted to do that" Charlotte said breathing slowly

"Oh belive me it can't be as long as I've waited" Sherlock said before pullong Charlotte into another kiss.

"Ahem" can a voice behind them making them jump

"What the...John I've told you don't sneak up on me" Said Sherlock as he faced his friend and blushing ever so slightly

"Sorry but it was the only way to get your attention" John said inocently whilst tryign not to smile

"Fine just don't again"

"I won't. Anyway aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" asked John nodding towards a very blushing Charlotte

"Oh right, Charlotte this is my friend John, John this is Charlotte"

"Nice to meet you" greated Charlotte still abit embaressed

"Like wise. Now Sherlock why did you sneak out when you know what will happedn if your cuaght?" asked John

"Well bering in mind what you saw can't you make that geuss for yourself"

"Huh...oh I see now hehe sorry" Said John turnnig a bright shade of red

"Its ok I think we just got caught up we didn't know you were there" Charlotte said smileing sweetly at John who inturn turned even redder

"Yes anyway I think it best we go back inside after all Johns right we really don't want to be caught. Coming John" Sherlock said as he and Charlotte walked off togehter hand in hand

"Huh? What? Oh right. Coming" John said as he walked to catch up with the other two.

That wasn't the only time Charlotte and Sherlock snuck into the guardens over the next week they met in the guardens every night. Sometimes John would come and they would all just sit and talk, other times it was just Charlotte and Sharlock so that they could be alone for abit with out noone knowing they were together apart from John of course and Sarah and Lestrad. That is until one day when Maddie found out and boy where they in for a bumpy ride.


	3. trouble with Maddie

**CHAPTER 3**

It was a bright, clear Saturday afternoon and Charlotte, Sherlock, John, Lestrad and Sarah were all sitting together in the guardan talking when Maddie walked up to them.

"Oh look who it is, its the two freaks and there friends"  
"What do you want Maddie can't you see we were talking" sadi Lestrad annoyed that Maddie had just interupted them and that she insilted his two friends

"Oh nothing really just wanted to talk to Charlotte"

"What do you want to talk to me about Maddie?" asked Charlotte looking up at her

"I was hopping to talk to you in privet"  
"Whatever you want to talk to me about you can say it in front of my friends or not at all"

"Very well," sadi Maddie looking at all 5 of them "I just wanted to say that is if you don't stay away from Sherlock like I kept telling you to I will go to the head and tell her about your nightly wonders in the guardan," Maddie said smileing at the looks on Charlotte and Sherlocks' faces "Now if you don't mind I've got more important things to do then standing here talking to you freaks and your friends" she said walking over to her friends Donavan and Anderson who were smiling and laughing at what just happened.

* * *

With Maddie gone Sherlock turned to look at Charlotte and noticed that she was crying "Hey its ok," Sherlock sadi pulling Charlotte towards him wrapping his arms around her shaking form "Hey come on sh, it'll be ok"  
"N-no i-it wo-won't I-I kn-know i-it wo-won't" Charlotte choked out in between sobs

"It will Charlotte don't worry we'll be here to make sure of it" said John trying to reassure her

"That's right we won't let anything happen to you" Lestrad aslo trying to reasurre his friend

"Both of you" added Sarah giving Charlotte a hug as well

"Thanks guys your the best" said Charlotte giving them all a watery smile

"Hey have you calmed down now" said Sherlock looking at Charlotte

"Yer I'm fine now thanks"

"Thanks good" said Sherlock leaning over and giving Charlotte a quick kiss

"Chesse guys not where everyone can see" Lestrad sadi as Sherlock and Charlotte parted, Sherlock leaving his arm around Charlottes' waist

"Your just jelouse because me and Sherlock are together and so are John and Sarah and your not as the girl you have a crush on won't even talk to you" Charlotte said leaning into Sherlock

"Oh who's he like is it someone we know" Sarah asked egerly

"Don't even-"  
"-Its Molly Hopper" Sherlock said cutting Lestrad off

"I told you not to tell anyone"

"No you told me not to tell anyone, not Sherlock" Charlotte pointed out smirking

"I give up" said Lestrad causing everyone, including Lestrad, to start laughing.


	4. Maddie's threat

**CHAPTER 3**

It had been 3 weeks since Maddie had thretened to tell the head about Sherlock and Charlottes' nighlty wonders in the gaurdan but she never followad through with it and today was the day of the annual ball at Ocean Universty and everyone was so excited about that night. Well almost everyone.

As Maddie was walking back to her room she noticed Sherlock as he knocked on Charlottes' door "Hi Sher" Charlotte greated as she opened the door -Sher? Since when did Charlotte start calling Sherlock Sher- Maddie thought

"Hey Char can I come in?"

"Of coruse you can" Charlotte said, stepping aside so as to let Sherlock enter. When he had walked in and Charlotte had shut the door and Maddie went into her room which was the one next to Charlotte's.

"Now what are those two up to?" Maddie asked herself as she moved her closet to reveal a hidden room "Well I'm about to find out" she said entering the room.

* * *

The room its self wasn't really a room but a passage way between both Maddie's and Charlotte's rooms which had two small holes in the wall that Maddie made which alowed her to spy on Charlotte with out her finding out.

* * *

"So how are fairing after what Maddie said" Maddie heard Sherlock ask

"I'm doing ok kind of" she then heard Charlotte replie

"What do you mean when you say kind of?" Sherlock asked worried

"Well its just that..."

"What's up? What happened?" asked Sherlock worried about what Ccharlotte was going to say  
"Its just, Mddie corned me when I was coming out of the bath room and-and she said that if-if I di-din't stay away fron the ball and you tonight she wou-she would do-do something to-to hu-hurt me" Charlotte said bursting into tears by the end

"Did she say she would do to you?"  
"Just that it would likely make you leave me, that what ever she did you wouldn't want to talk to me or even see me again" she said starting to cry even harder

"Hey sweetheart come here," Sherlock said pulling Charlotte into his arms and sitting down on her bed so that Charlotte was sitting on his lap "Hey come on sh sh sh," cooed Sherlock rubbing soothing circles up and down her back "Hey come on look at me. Charlotte look at me," said Sherlcok, when Charlotte didn't look up Sherlock tilting Charlottes' head so she was looking at him "Whatever happens, whatever she does to you I won't leave you no matter what, I'll be there for you always and forever"  
"You mean that?"  
"Of coures I do Char. I love you and only you. No matter what happens in this world or what happens to ether of us we'll work it out," Sherlock took Charlottes' hand in his as he said "Together" and with that he gave Charlotte a long, loving kiss.

"Ergh give me a bucket" said Maddie as she watched Sherlock kiss Charlotte and soon regreted saying that as Charlotte looked up at the wall she was standing behind

"Did you hear something"  
"No its must your imagination"  
"Mabey your right"  
"I'm always right"  
"That you are. That you are" said Charlotte as she kissed Sherlock again.

"Well if Sherlock thinks that I'm not serious about what I said I would do then I will make sure that everythink that is ment to happend tonight, happens tonight and noone will be able to stop me. Watch out Charlotte, for tonight your whole world will come crashing down." Maddie laught as she emerged out of the passage way and off to find the final and most important thing in her plan. The person who was abosolutly obseste with Charlotte. Her tutor Mr Krashbang.


End file.
